The Greatest Act
The Greatest Act is the Hundred-Eleventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 2, 2017. Synopsis The abandoned facility turns out to be the place that created the Biological CPUs. The truth about this creation and the bodies they find traumatizes every ZAFT personnel tasked with securing the facility. The three Phantom Pain pilots hear of ZAFT at the lost facility, causing Auel to snap, and Stella to go berserk in her mobile suit, and heads to the facility on her own in an attempt to "protect mother". Shinn, with the help of Athrun, takes down her machine. Plot The Episode begins at the abandoned Minccina facility, Lodonia. When the Minerva investigates the extended facility, Stella attacks the Minerva but is defeated by Shinn and Athrun Zala and becomes a prisoner on the Minerva. But because of the changes in her body her condition becomes worse and to save her life Shinn violates orders and brings her back to the EA. Although the EA stabilize her condition, she is assigned to be the pilot of the gigantic mobile suit GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam. With her new suit, she destroys many cities in West-Eurasia until she reaches Berlin. Luckily the Four Fleet Alliance rush to the rescue. With the Thunderseal, Asura managed to hold Stella off. Unfortunately, Dr. Eggman sends Stella Louise in her GFAS-E∞ Kaiser Gundam and the Egg Zentraedi to join the fight as well as Shinn. Shinn and Stella are enemies on the battlefield. Yuki starts to cheer for Asura Gekko who cuts open the Destroy's cockpit, , Shinn's feelings stop him from finishing the Destroy, and Stella's feelings for Shinn cause her to stop fighting, too. But when the Freedom approaches, Stella panics and prepares to fire the Destroy's chest beam cannons. Asura Gekko slashes the Destroy's cannons, causing a chain reaction that destroys the giant mobile armor and mortally wounds Stella. Stella tells Shinn that she loves him and dies in his arms, and Shinn cries out in anguish. Neo is unmasked in the process, and Murrue Ramius, observing his striking resemblance to Mu, brings him on board the Archangel. After Shinn lays Stella's corpse to rest in a lake, the Four Fleet Alliance make their move and Asura Gekko practices computerized battle simulations between his Krudzu Gundam and the Freedom. Chairman Durandal presents a speech around the entire world about the organization Logos and claims that by destroying them the war will end, and Shinn easily agrees, later when the Sky Patrol is ordered to subdue the Archangel in the mission code-named "Operation Angel Down" by the Dens Federation, Asura gets his opportunity for his piloting skills and to fulfill the "Prophecy" of Paul Gekko. After receiving the message that Archangel will surrender. Asura Gekko sees the Freedom. He takes off in his Gundam starts to fight Kira. Using the analyzed information from Rey that Kira will not attacks people's cockpits, Shinn and Rey devised a plan that will shut down the Freedom's attacks. Kira however activates Seed Mode but was overwhelmed by Krudzu Gundam's strength and size. Taking chances, Asura Gekko charged in and aimed straight at the Freedom's cockpit, destroying the Freedom. Afterwards, Asura attempts to go under water and retrieved the remains of the Freedom, the cockpit with Kira alive. When Asura returns to the Sky Patrol, the crew of Minerva cheer him. Furious by Asura Gekko's rejoicing at the construction of Krudzu, Athrun punched Asura in the face. Athrun adds that Asura killed Kira but Kira never wanted to kill him. After some comforting by Chairman Durandal, the Galactic Eggman Empire prepares for the assault against Logos' Heaven's Base Headquarters in Antartica. In the Minerva mobile suit hangar just prior to "Operation Ragnarok", he encourages Lunamaria about her first sortie with the Impulse, and they console each other about Athrun and Meyrin's deaths. Both blame Logos for the apparent betrayal by Athrun and Meyrin. Shinn kisses Lunamaria and promises to protect her. The Galactic Eggman Empire and the ZAFT attack Heaven's Base, and despite their great numbers, their forces are weakened by the new Logos weapon Nibelung and five Destroy units. The situation changes when the three mobile suits of the Minerva launch and decimate the Logos forces. Djibril flees the base before its surrender in Girty Lue. Thanks to the Death Egg's laser cannon, the Eggman Empire killed Djibril and thus the last remaining LOGOS member, bringing an end to Blue Cosmos & LOGOS. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Mu La Flaga *Stella Louise *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Gilbert Durandal *Shinn Asuka *Stella Loussier *Sting Oakley *Auel Neider *Lord Djibril Battles Galactic Eggman Empire and ZAFT vs. Blue Cosmos Participants *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Gilbert Durandal *Shinn Asuka *Stella Loussier *Sting Oakley *Auel Neider *Lord Djibril Locations *Dens Winners *Galactic Eggman Empire and ZAFT Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon